


Influences

by slackerD



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, kid!Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Beca looks up to her older sister Sarah and her girlfriend Cosima, wanting to emulate them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Science and Swagger

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU crossover exist because of conversations with [kiarcheo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo). 
> 
> Science stuff came from [here](http://www.education.com/activity/article/separate-salt-pepper-static-electricity/) and [here](http://dwb.unl.edu/teacher/nsf/c04/c04links/www.fwkc.com/encyclopedia/low/articles/p/p019000875f.html).

"Sarah. Sarah."

Cosima eyes open slowly and she blinks, head still full of sleep.

"Sarah. Sarah."

"Piss off."

"Sarah, wake up."

"Sleeping. Go way."

"But I'm hungry," Beca complains.

"So eat cereal," Sarah mutters. "You do every Saturday."

"We're out," Beca replies.

"Eat something else."

"I can't use the stove yet, 'member? And there's nothing else."

Cosima sits up, groggily and smiles at Beca, who is kneeling by Sarah's head.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Nine," Beca says.

Sarah groans.

"I'll take you to the store, Bec-a-roo," Cosima offers as she climbs over Sarah.

"Good," Sarah huffs and then rolls away from Beca, into the space Cosima just vacated. "Sleeping."

Cosima grins and kisses Sarah's cheek.

"Cos," Sarah whines.

"Come on Beca," Cosima says. "Well go get some coffee for me and cereal for you."

Beca lets out a loud whoop.

"Beca," Sarah growls.

"Let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs," Cosima whispers.

Beca nods and tip toes out.

Cosima quickly pulls on her jeans and throws on one of Sarah's hoodies before slipping out of the room. She can't help but smile at the way Beca is bouncing quietly at the bottom of the stairs. She grabs Sarah's boots and slips them on. "You grab the money?" 

"Yep."

"Awesome," Cosima says. She takes Beca's hand and the two of them exit the house. Cosima's not quite awake yet and Beca seems to know this, so she stays quiet—though she is hopping along besides Cosima.

"When'd you get up?" Cosima asks, eventually.

"Six-thirty," Beca answers.

"You were very patient," Cosima says.

"Sarah is really scary if you wake her up too early," Beca replies. 

"I know," Cosima agrees.

"Thanks for coming with me," Beca says.

"Hey, we can't have you starving," Cosima replies. "Your mom would never trust me again."

Beca grins back.

Cosima's been dating Sarah for about six months and though Sarah finds her little sister extremely annoying, Cosima finds the eight year old cute. She looks up to her big sister and doesn't seem to mind how grumpy Sarah is towards her.

When Sarah and Beca's grandmother fell and broke her hip, their mom is the only one who could go and be with her. Because it was the middle of the school year, she had no choice, but to leave the girls behind. Since fifteen year old Sarah is less than trustworthy, Cosima had been shocked to learn that she was allowed to stay over and be in charge. The sisters had both been pleased by this, Sarah for obvious reasons and Beca because she knew that Cosima wouldn't just ignore her.

Cosima had been given an envelope full of money that she hid—she kept a bit of it out, knowing that Sarah would start looking for it otherwise. She was given instructions, mostly about what Beca needed and her schedule. It was just understood that the only thing needed for Sarah was to keep her out of trouble and make sure she went to school. And then with a hug for each of them—even Cosima—their mom had left. That had been on Wednesday morning. Sarah had agreed to go to school only because it would reflect badly on Cosima if she didn't—which was a brilliant move from Sarah's mom. And then the two of them had walked Beca to school.

However, today is Saturday and Sarah will not be pulled out of bed before noon. Cosima hadn't been worried since Beca is perfectly capable of getting herself cereal in the morning and then watching TV. Except that they'd forgotten to check how much cereal was left. Beca explains on the walk to the store that there was cereal in the box, but it had only been two handfuls and that there was no bloody way she was eating her mom's shredded wheat.

Cosima smiles at Beca trying to copy her big sister. She knows their mom isn't happy with Beca trying to be a badass like Sarah. Cosima's hoping she can maybe lure Beca towards science. It's no secret that she looks up to Cosima almost as much as she looks up to Sarah.

As an only child, Cosima's always wanted a little sister. Sarah always jokes that she can take Beca, but Cosima might actually take her up on that offer. She totally wants to help Beca with her homework and maybe help her with her first big science project. Cosima's pretty sure if she can make it something fun enough, she can make Beca into a science geek.

When they reach the store, Cosima doesn't go in immediately. Though obviously impatient next to her, Beca stays quiet and waits.

"Instead of cereal, I have a better idea," she says finally.

"What?"

"Why don't we go across the street and get pancakes?" Cosima asks. "We can get some cereal on the way back."

"I don't think I brought enough money," Beca tells her, holding up a ten dollar bill.

Cosima digs through all her pockets and finds a twenty in Sarah's hoodie. She's pretty sure it's the money Sarah won from Paul the other day for doing some stupid dare that Cosima hadn't been paying attention to.

"This should help," she says, showing the bill to Beca.

Beca grins. 

Cosima takes the ten from Beca and slips it into her jeans with the twenty. She then takes Beca's hand and they cross the street.

They find a booth in the half full diner and order coffee for Cosima and chocolate milk for Beca before being left alone to look over the menus. 

"Mom doesn't let Sarah drink coffee," Beca informs her as Cosima adds a bit of cream.

"Your sister doesn't need the caffeine like I do," Cosima replies.

"Cause she sleeps in so late?" Beca asks.

Cosima reaches out and ruffles Beca's hair—and surprisingly Beca lets her. Cosima knows that she ducks out of the way when Sarah does it. Though that might be because Sarah also calls her cute while doing it—Beca doesn't like being called cute anymore than Sarah does, even though both are totally adorable.

They both order pancakes and the waitress accepts the menus back with a tired smile. Beca sips her chocolate milk out of a bendy straw and kicks her feet. Knowing she would do this, Cosima isn't sitting directly across from her.

"So how's school?" Cosima asks.

"Fine," Beca replies. 

"What'd you learn yesterday?"

"Subtracting big numbers," Beca says.

"How big?"

"Like ninety-seven minus fifty-three," Beca explains.

"Do you know the answer?"

"Uh... forty... four," Beca thinks out loud.

Cosima nods. "Awesome. What about science class?"

"Ummm, we learned how to separate salt and pepper with a spoon," Beca tells her.

"Seriously? That sounds awesome. How?"

"Static electricity," Beca says. "Rubbing a plastic spoon with a wool cloth, makes the pepper jump and cling to the spoon."

Cosima grins. "Sounds cool. Do you know why it does that?"

"Uh... cause the spoon... has a negative charge and the pepper is a positive charge," Beca explains. "And positive and negative charges are attracted to each other."

"But isn't the salt positive too?" Cosima asks.

Beca nods. "Yeah, but it, uh, weighs more, so it doesn't move as easy as the pepper."

"Right," Cosima agrees.

Their food appears at this point and Beca is quiet as she pours syrup on her pancakes and carefully cuts it with her fork. Cosima follows suit relishing Beca's happiness. This was such a good idea.

Though Beca is obviously enjoying the pancakes, she keeps sneaking looks at Cosima.

Finally when she's mostly finished, Cosima asks, "Something you want to say, Bec-a-roo?"

"Uh... what did you learn in science?"

Cosima grins. It's already starting. "Periodic law," she says, trying to figure out how to explain it to Beca. She asks their waitress for a pen when she comes to pour more coffee. She quickly sketches out the shape of the periodic table on a napkin. "So have you ever seen this before?"

Beca thinks for a moment and then shrugs.

"It's called the periodic table," Cosima explains. "And it lists elements, like hydrogen, which has an atomic weight of one or oxygen, which has an atomic weight of eight. And they make up water. Two hydrogen and one oxygen." Cosima draws three circles and writes H in two and O in the other.

Beca nods.

"And so the elements are split up by their atomic weight, but also into groups, by the way the table is laid out." Cosima adds more lines. "This table is read left to right, top to bottom, and is usually also separated by colors so you know what kind of material it is. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of," Beca says.

"And then it starts to get more complicated," Cosima finishes. "When you start talking about new theories that have emerged since the table was first created like a hundred and fifty years ago and we've learned a ton more things about science."

"Oh."

"I know it probably doesn't make complete sense to you yet," Cosima says. "But I can't wait to talk to you about it when you get older."

"What if you and Sarah break up?" Beca asks.

"Why would Sarah and I break up?"

Beca shrugs. "Mom says Sarah's... difficult."

Cosima grins. "She has her moments. But I kind of love her, so... Besides, she's the one of the few people I've met who finds me, 'geeking out about science' as she puts it, totally awesome."

"I like it when you talk science," Beca offers. 

"Which is why I can't wait to talk science with you when you get older," Cosima says.

"Okay," Beca grins.

"So anything else interesting happening at school?" Cosima asks as Beca finishes her food. 

"No," Beca says, eyes on her plate.

"Nothing, huh?"

"Nope," Beca replies, still not looking up.

"Not even something you're embarrassed about?" Cosima tries.

Beca shakes her head.

"Oooh, do you like someone? Don't be shy," Cosima tells her.

"I'm not," Beca insists

"But you like someone?" Cosima continues.

Beca nods.

"What's their name?"

"Aubrey."

Cosima grins. "What's she like?"

Beca doesn't reply.

"C'mon, Bec-a-roo," Cosima tries. "I wanna know."

"She's ten," Beca says finally. "And she's super smart. She reads a lot. And she's kind of bossy, but she's nice to me on the playground."

"An older woman, huh?"

"She probably thinks I'm a baby," Beca grouses. "She's in fourth grade."

"Yeah, that's a pretty big difference," Cosima agrees. "But it won't be when you guys are in high school."

"But that's forever," Beca protests. 

"I know," Cosima replies. "Thinking about you in high school is kind of freaky."

Beca nods.

"Can I get you gals anything else?" the waitress asks.

"Just the check please," Cosima answers.

The waitress nods and hands her a receipt. "You can just leave it on the table, unless you need change."

"Thank you," Beca pipes up. "It was very good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it darling," the waitress grins. "You and your sister have a nice day."

"You too," Beca replies.

The waitress chuckles as she goes to refill someone else's coffee.

"Well aren't you the little charmer," Cosima says.

Beca shrugs. "It's what you say."

Cosima slides out of the booth, puts the twenty under her cup of coffee with the receipt and then pulls Beca into a hug, who eagerly hugs back. Seems like she's more of an influence than she'd thought. But then as she follows Beca out of the diner, she sees hints of Sarah's swagger in the eight year old's walk and chuckles. She wonders when Sarah's going to realize how much Beca looks up to her.

Cosima takes Beca's hand and they cross the street. At the store, they buy two boxes of cereal, more milk, bread and cheese. They both know that Sarah will be starving when she wakes up and grilled cheese is usually what she wants. Cosima's just glad that Beca noticed they were almost out of bread too. 

They walk back to the house, Cosima carrying the milk, while Beca insists on carrying everything else. Though a bit bulky, it's not that heavy, so Cosima lets her.

They've only been gone for about an hour, so the house is quiet when they arrive. After putting the food away, Cosima turns to Beca and asks, "Now what?"

"Wanna see the book I found in the library?"

"Sure."

Cosima takes a seat on the couch while Beca quietly runs upstairs to her room. She returns carrying an well worn book and hands it to Cosima.

"Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School," Cosima reads. "Looks interesting."

"It's brainteasers," Beca explains. "Sarah wouldn't try them with me."

Cosima laughs. "Yeah, that's not really your sister's thing. Why don't you grab some paper and we'll try 'em out?"

When Sarah stumbles downstairs a couple hours later, Beca is carefully working on a graph about how many people will eat Miss Mush's food in relation to how good it tastes, since Cosima's decided it was the easier way to answer the questions.

Sarah slumps onto the couch next to Cosima. "Whatcha guys doing?"

"Brainteasers," Cosima replies, before kissing her briefly.

"Stop trying to turn the kid into a nerd," Sarah retorts.

"Hey it was her idea," Cosima protests.

Sarah sighs.

"What? You think it's hot when I talk science," Cosima says.

"Yeah, but Beca's got badass in her blood or whatever," Sarah replies.

"So why can't she be both?" Cosima questions, thinking of earlier.

"How's this look?" Beca asks, holding up her graph.

Cosima accepts the paper. The two lines crisscrossing across the graph look just like she thought they would. "Looks good to me. You should be able to answer the questions, now, right?"

Beca nods and opens the book back up.

"We got more bread and cheese," Cosima informs Sarah. "Want me to make you make you a grilled cheese?"

"Naw," Sarah replies, standing. "You've been hanging with the brat all morning—"

" _Hey_."

"...least I can do is make my own food." She leans in for another kiss. "Thanks for getting more bread."

Cosima grins. "Can't have you starving. Your mom would never trust me again."

Sarah just smirks and heads into the kitchen.


	2. Hence

Sarah has detention. She had promised Cosima that she'd get less this year since they're seniors. It is her first of the year and almost November, so Cosima supposes she's keeping her promise—especially since by this time last year, she'd already had five.

Sarah gave Cosima a ride today, so she decides to wait for her. She doesn't really mind since she spends so much time at Sarah's house anyway. She's waiting outside, enjoying probably one of the last nice days before it turns cold. She's almost finished with _Brave New World_ and plans on starting her essay when she gets to Sarah's. If she can finish the book now, she should have the time to talk to help Beca with her math homework.

Though concentrating on her book, Cosima does hear the car pull up to the curb. She's sitting in front of the school on the steps, so it is expected.

It isn't until a shadow blocks out some of her light that Cosima realizes that the driver shut off the car and got out.

Not in the mood to talk, Cosima decides that ignoring whoever it is, is the best thing to do; looking up will only encourage a conversation, which Cosima could do without.

However, once the throat clearing starts, Cosima can't really feign unawareness. She sighs and looks up.

Standing there is a vaguely familiar looking guy, maybe a little older, dressed in jeans and a sweater, grinning at her like he's doing her a favor and the vibe she's getting tells her to prepare for an uncomfortable conversation.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Jeff," he smiles.

"That's nice," she says.

"And you are?" he asks after a beat.

"Trying to read," she replies.

"I'm picking up my little brother," he explains.

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I'm home from college for the weekend," he continues. "And since he's here late for detention, I offered to give him a ride."

Cosima wonders if the college thing is supposed to impress her because it's actually having the opposite effect. And so she keeps reading hoping her disinterest is being conveyed. 

Instead, he sits down next to her. "Mind if I join you?"

"I'm trying to read."

"School's over."

"How astute of you," she retorts. "It's homework."

"But you're not at home."

Cosima barely holds back a groan. "Well the book still needs to be read."

"Brave New World, huh?" he muses. "You must be in AP English. Smart girls are hot."

She ignores him.

"I'm here until Sunday afternoon," he says. "Maybe you and I should go out tomorrow night."

"No thank you."

"Why not?" he asks.

"I'm not interested," she replies.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he pushes. "Just dinner. It's not like I'm looking for anything serious."

"No."

"Why? Boyfriend?"

"Definitely not," Cosima says. "I have no interest in going anywhere with you. Nor do I wish to continue this conversation. I just want to finish my book."

"Hey you're the one reading in front of the school," he points out.

"Sitting in public is not an open invitation to speak to me," Cosima replies. "Especially since this is my school."

"I just wanted to talk," he protests.

"And I do not," she tells him.

He snatches the book out of Cosima's hands. "There's no need to be rude."

Cosima stands up. "And what would you call taking my book?"

"Just hoping for a little eye contact," he replies, standing as well.

"I don't want to talk to you," Cosima tells him. "Hence, no eye contact. Give me my book back."

"What? No please?" he teases.

Cosima rolls her eyes, stomps on his foot, yanks her book back and shoves past him, having decided to wait for Sarah somewhere else.

"What the hell?" he snaps, following her.

Cosima continues walking, but is stopped by him grabbing her arm. Deciding that more drastic measures are needed, Cosima is about to kick him in the groin when she hears, "Get your fucking hands off her!"

And then a very angry Sarah is shoving him away. And placing herself between them.

"Mind your own business, bitch," he growls.

"She is my business," Sarah retorts. "Maybe you should mind yours."

"We were just talking," he defends.

"Yeah, I bet," Sarah scoffs. 

"We were," he insists.

"You ready to go?" Sarah asks Cosima, eyes still on Jeff.

"Definitely."

Sarah nods. "Let's go." Keeping Cosima behind her, Sarah side steps around Jeff. He watches, a smirk on his face as Sarah walks backwards away from him.

"Over react much?" he calls after them when they're on the steps.

Sarah takes Cosima's hand as they walk towards her car. "You okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine."

"I should have kicked him in the balls," Sarah grumbles.

"Considering I was about to, you probably should have waited a few more seconds."

"Yeah?"

Cosima nods.

"Bloody hell," she sighs. "Fucked that up, yeah?"

Cosima laughs. "I'm sure there will be plenty of other idiots for you to do that to."

"That's not actually comforting, Cos."

"Thanks for stepping in," Cosima says. "I was really glad to see you."

"Yeah, well no one touches you unless you want them to," Sarah replies as they reach her car.

As Cosima reaches the passenger side, Sarah is there and opens the door for her.

Cosima laughs and kisses Sarah before sliding inside. Sarah closes the door and walks to the driver's side and climbs in.

"You're awfully gallant today," Cosima tells her.

"You deserve it," Sarah replies. "Besides, it's my fault you had to deal with that dickwad."

"I'm sure you'll find some way to make it up to me," Cosima tells her.

"I have a few ideas," Sarah grins.

"Like letting me finish my English essay?"

Sarah rolls her eyes as she starts the car. "You're just lucky that smart girls are hot."

Cosima laughs.

When they reach Sarah's house, Beca is rooting around in the fridge.

"Getting hungry, Bec-a-roo?" Cosima asks, setting her stuff on the table.

"I thought I could help since mom has to work and Sarah's tired from detention," Beca answers.

"Cause it's so exhausting being surly in a desk," Cosima teases.

Sarah ignores her and Cosima figures she still feels bad about what happened while Cosima was waiting for her.

"Not my fault that Principal Bowles has it out for me, brat," Sarah retorts as she pulls out her history book and starts her homework.

Cosima smirks to herself as she and Beca start making spaghetti because that is definitely her influence.

Sarah and Beca's mom works two jobs and won't let Sarah get one; instead wanting her to watch Beca—even though the ten year old is already pretty self sufficient—and get good grades. It's probably why Cosima is allowed to be over all the time. She helps Beca with her home work and insists that Sarah does her. It's nice for Cosima too since her parents are out of town a lot and her big, empty house get lonely. Grateful, Cosima buys food with the money her parents leave for her, no matter how many times she's told not to.

After dinner, Sarah cleans up while Cosima helps Beca with her math homework. Beca might enjoy science as much as Cosima does, but seems to have a lot of trouble with math. Interestingly, seeing Cosima help Beca seems to motivate Sarah to do her own homework. Beca so obviously looks up to Sarah and Cosima's just glad that Sarah is trying to set a better example. She still gets in trouble—she can't seem to not—but her grades have improved enough that college is a real possibility and not just a pipe dream like it was when Cosima and Sarah first started dating.

Beca reads _The Diary of Anne Frank_ for class while Cosima writes her _Brave New World_ essay and Sarah tries to get through _Othello_. English is the hardest for Sarah because she's so restless—and Shakespeare is the worst. But she seems to be enjoying _Othello_ even if she—her words—isn't getting everything that she's supposed to.

Cosima looks up from her essay to see them both bent over their books, faces full of concentration and can't resist snapping a picture with her phone.

"Cos..." Sarah warns.

"What? You guys are adorable. I had to."

"We. Are. Not. Adorable," Sarah emphasizes.

Beca just smiles, happy to be included.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Cosima says.

Sarah rolls her eyes and returns to Othello.


	3. Blending the Two

Cosima watches in amusement as Sarah paces. The nervousness is adorable and she tells Sarah so. They've been together long enough that Sarah is used to hearing this, though that doesn't stop her from denying it. However tonight, Sarah just waves it away and Cosima laughs.

"What?"

"Why are you so worried?" Cosima asks.

"Because Beca really likes this girl," Sarah replies.

"So?"

"So if I don't like her, what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure if your sister likes her, then you will too," Cosima says. "You two are pretty similar."

"Yeah."

They're actually at Cosima's house because it seems easier with her parents out of town. They're supposed to be home in a couple days, just in time for Christmas, but Cosima wonders if something will come up suddenly and stop them from coming back on time. Used to it, Cosima knows she can just spend the holidays at Sarah's. It wouldn't be the first time. In fact, during the seven years she and Sarah have been together, she's spent four of her Christmases with Sarah's family, so it seems fitting that this year—her last year of college—that she would as well. She's just relieved that Sarah's mom doesn't seem to mind. Cosima figures it's because she's such a good influence on both Sarah and Beca.

The door bell rings despite Cosima telling Beca she could just walk in, but she didn't really expect anything else. 

Cosima answers the door and smiles at Aubrey, having already spoken to her a few times, in spite of the fact that they've never officially met. Ever since Beca mentioned her crush six years ago, Cosima's been her sounding board for Beca about her feelings for Aubrey. She'd sort of been the one to encourage Beca to ask Aubrey out a couple months ago.

Beca hasn't said too much about Aubrey to Sarah and so Cosima finds Sarah's reaction when she sees Aubrey interesting. Apparently she hadn't been expecting the tall blonde who walks in.

"Sarah, this is Aubrey. Bree, my sister, Sarah."

"Lovely to meet you," Aubrey says.

"Yeah, you too," Sarah replies, taking her in.

Since the kitchen is the most comfortable place in the house, Cosima leads them all there. She gets some wine for her and Sarah and water for Beca and Aubrey. When she returns to the table, Sarah is sitting across from Aubrey, obviously full of questions, but not speaking.

Cosima is impressed because Aubrey is sitting there, calmly, holding Beca's hand and waiting Sarah out. It's obvious that she's prepared for an interrogation.

"So how'd you two meet?" Cosima asks, hoping to get the conversation flowing.

Beca shoots her a grateful look as Aubrey speaks.

"Beca approached me one morning before class," she answers. "And asked me out."

"Just like that?" Sarah questions.

"Just like that," Aubrey confirms. "Even though I didn't really know her, I was impressed with her confidence, so I said yes."

"Because she asked you out?" Sarah questions.

Aubrey nods. "And the fact that a relatively unknown freshman was asking me out so soon into the school year."

"And you're a..."

"Junior."

"A junior?"

Aubrey nods.

It's obvious that protective, big sister Sarah has issues with this, but is also proud of Beca for going after what she wants. Beca and Cosima have discussed this and haven't been able to decide what Sarah's reaction will be.

"And now?" Sarah asks.

"Now?" Aubrey repeats.

"How do you feel about Beca now?" Sarah clarifies.

"She's... obnoxiously loveable," Aubrey says. "She tries to be all badass, but she'll text me random song lyrics that remind her of me and she's this closeted science geek who went off on a tangent about the redesigning of the periodic table in the long form because of the application of the quantum theory of atomic structure to periodic law on our third date and then when she realized it, she got super self-conscious."

Sarah rolls her eyes. "Figures. I blame you for that," she says to Cosima.

Cosima just grins.

"As long as Beca's happy, then I'm happy," Sarah says. "But if you hurt her, I hurt you."

"I assumed as much," Aubrey replies.

"So now what?" Cosima asks.

They end up ordering pizza and talking. Sarah uses it as an opportunity to tell a few embarrassing stories about Beca, obviously enjoying Aubrey's chuckling over young Beca. Beca tries to counter with the various ways Sarah got in trouble in high school, but since Beca hasn't reached her sister's level of delinquency, it just seems to emphasis that she's not as badass as she wants to be.

For some reason, Beca decides her only retaliation is to tackle Sarah to the ground and though Sarah isn't terribly tall, she's still taller than her younger sister and so Beca gets pinned fairly easily. She manages to slip out of Sarah's hold, only to be pinned again.

"I see what you mean about being a bad influence," Aubrey says to Cosima.

"Well Sarah's mellowed out somewhat," Cosima replies. "But neither of them are that great with their emotions."

"Beca does seem to be better at expressing herself through song lyrics," Aubrey comments. "But I assume the science thing came from you?"

"Yep," Cosima nods, proudly. "The music thing is pure Beca, though."

"She claims she's going to figure out how to blend music and science together," Aubrey says.

Cosima grins. "Awesome, yeah?"

Aubrey nods. "Quite awesome."

After the pizza, Beca and Aubrey take off for some alone time. Since Aubrey's family goes away for a week over Christmas, they're trying to cram as much time together as possible.

Sarah actually shakes Aubrey's hand before they leave and Beca gives her sister a hug. Cosima can hear Aubrey teasing Beca about it as the door closes behind them and thinks that Beca might have found the perfect girlfriend for herself.

"I told you so," Cosima says.

"That's why you're the smart one, yeah?" Sarah retorts.

"About time you figured that out."


End file.
